


Soul Marks Don't Lie

by mistyhollowdrummer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Heterochromia Iridum, Minor mentions of Hunay, Soulmate AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minor mentions of Sheith, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyhollowdrummer/pseuds/mistyhollowdrummer
Summary: In scientific terms, it was called Heterochromia Iridum. To everyone else, it was a soul mark.





	Soul Marks Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Half-assed title! WOOT! X'D  
> Hey guys~ I'm here with what is possibly my smallest one shot not involving smut. Eyy~  
> Also, I made a picture for this:  
> https://mistyhollowpro.tumblr.com/post/169041836881/heterochromia-iridum-a-condition-characterized-by
> 
> Alright, I'm done rambling, I swear. Thanks for taking the time to read this! I hope your new year is going awesome. :)  
> -Misty

In scientific terms, it was called Heterochromia Iridum. 

To everyone else, it was a soul mark. 

If one was born, attached to the soul of another person, it would be obvious. They’d have their own personal eye color in one eye, but in the other, they’d have their soulmates. Their soulmate would experience the same situation at birth. 

Sometimes they didn’t come right away. Sometimes it took a while before the change occurred.

For Lance, his only happened two years later. 

He was born with blue eyes, and he could validated this by photos of himself as a newborn. However, a few months before his second birthday, one eye changed. 

It isn’t a painful process at any age. One doesn’t even notice it. However, it’s a startling realization when it happens. 

His mother spoke of it fondly. She came to his toddler bed one morning to get him up for daycare, only to find that one of his eyes had turned an odd, brassy color. 

His soulmate had been born. 

She said she was alight with emotions, both anxious and excited. It was a big deal to know you had a soul mate somewhere in the world. That they existed, and that they were waiting. It meant that, no matter what, he wasn’t alone in the world. 

Lance’s mother had met her husband, his father, through their eyes. His had been green while hers had been blue, but they knew right away. 

Lance felt that it seemed too easy, however. Sure, blue and green weren’t very common eye colors, but brown? He felt like most of the people in the world had brown eyes, so how would he know?

Lance’s mother explained that he’d just know. Soulmates had this instinct that told them when they had finally met their soulmate, even with the doubt that this was the person they were meant to be with. When they came together, their eyes would eventually shift back to their original state. However, as he got older, he didn’t think it was that simple. 

He had hope though. Lance held out for that special someone. That person who was meant to be in his life. They’d be younger than him, but that was okay.

Younger or older, shorter or taller, boy or girl, he didn’t care. This person was meant to make him feel complete. His other half, and he held out for that. 

If only it never became that complicated. 

He met Hunk and Keith in the garrison. Keith, who later dropped out, had a purple eye that Lance nearly mistook for his own, but his other eye was black. Hunk, his roommate, as well as best friend, had one brown eye, and one strikingly yellow eye. He had actually gone to the doctor for it, because there was no way someone could have such oddly colored eyes, but he had been assured. Maybe his soulmate had some sort of condition?

Regardless, the two of them had soulmates. They had been paired by fate or the universe, or whatever one wanted to call it. 

It took him a whole year after getting in, but he met someone at such an unexpected time. Someone he didn’t think to be his soulmate. 

Someone who confused him to the end. 

“Who the heck is Pidge Gunderson?”

“Right here!”

Lance turned to see a young man, really short and scrawny, in Garrison uniform standing behind him. Oddly cut, short brown hair that looked uneven. Pale skin with the fairest dusting of freckles that probably popped with the sun. 

One blue eye, and one brown eye. An amazing brown that shifted in many different colors from various lighting. 

Lance wanted to believe whole heartedly that he was his soulmate. Why wouldn’t he? He’d been told all his life that finding his soulmate would mean stars exploding and the world shifting to a stop, and boy did that feel like it, but he couldn’t take the chance. 

Brown eyes were a super common occurrence. This kid was no different. If he got his hopes up, and it turned out he wasn’t his soulmate?

Lance didn’t want to be let down like that. 

“Welcome to the team, Gunderson. I’m Lance, your fighter pilot.”

* * *

They went on like they didn’t see the colors of their eyes. 

They went on with small chats and exchanges in looks. Small touches felt like heaven to him, even in the worst of situations. 

When Pidge went nuts against Iverson? Lance covered his mouth to stop him from arguing with his superior. That touch was like a small sample of what could happen if he simply gave in, but he couldn’t. 

Even as Iverson chewed him out for their horrible behavior, and the guilt he felt in his stomach for being a horrible leader, Lance thought back to that touch. 

What he wouldn’t give for another. 

When they found the Blue Lion buried in the Earth’s crust, and every second Lance piloted it, Pidge clung on for dear life. He felt the little sparks and explosions of sensations from each touch, and even as they flew from aliens, he felt calm. So long as he was by his side. So long as Pidge’s hand was on his shoulder, his multi-colored eyes looking at him and assuring him that Lance could make the right decision about the portal. 

He wanted to believe it was all a trick of the mind. His soulmate was back on Earth enjoying the quiet life, not here battling in space as a paladin. He wanted to believe that everything in his head was just that; in his head. That the sensations he felt were all made up, and not actually there. 

Yet everything seemed to point to him being his soulmate. 

To _her_ being his soulmate. 

“I’m a girl.”

“W-Wha-? You’re a girl? How?”

That had come as a surprise, even as everyone else seemed to know better. 

* * *

Hunk met his soulmate, and instantly the idea of the odd, yellow eye made sense. 

Shay wasn’t human. Of course his eye would look like that, and in return, she had one human eye. She had been ridiculed for it all of her life, because things like soulmates didn’t exist on her world, but apparently their love traversed through space. 

Keith had his soulmate all along. There was no one else with a purple colored eye but him, so when everyone met Shiro, it was so obvious. Regardless, it took them forever. 

Allura and Coran didn’t have soulmates. Part of them believed it was because they were Altean, and Altean’s didn’t have soulmates or follow earthly objectifications. Another part of them believed that their soulmates died with the fall of Altea ten thousand year ago. 

They wanted to believe it was the first of the two options. 

One by one though, everyone seemed to find someone. The more this happened, the more he felt dejected. 

He wasn’t going to meet his soulmate at this rate. He wasn’t going to find his special someone while fighting a war. At this point, was he even going to make it back home?

Lance was beginning to feel a pull at his heart. A pull of something, but he wasn’t sure what. He just knew he felt emotions stirring inside of him, and it all seemed to correspond with Pidge. 

Whenever she got excited over a new piece of tech, he felt it. Lance couldn’t care for science, but whenever she got excited, he did. Naturally Lance tried to discover what was so interesting so he could understand what she felt, but he didn’t. He just felt that excitement. 

When Pidge was gone to find her brother, he felt a sudden bout of pain. Of sorrow. Of horrible guilt and misery. 

Lance was more than ready to go find her, and even went to get his paladin armor and to fly his lion, but it stopped. Replaced with that pain was realization, but he didn’t know what. 

He just felt hopeful. 

Lance knew she found Matt when he felt the joy building in his chest. He felt how happy she was when they had reunited, a small start of annoyance and adrenaline, and then more happiness. 

He was excited to see her return, even more so with her brother at her side. The man was taller than him, but the spitting image of her, all except for the scar on his left cheek. They got a real taste of who Matt Holt was when the man ran up to Allura and blatantly (and _poorly_ ) flirted with the princess, which Lance retaliated with anger. 

He’d managed to convince himself that, despite the color of their eyes, maybe things could go well with Allura. Maybe he’d find love some other way before this war ended, but that was a lie. Somehow he knew it would never work out, and he was right. 

It didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. The rejection of someone he cared for, but that didn’t mean he thought any less of her, or didn’t respect her in any different manner. He still cared for Allura about the same, and that was enough to assure him that his own feelings weren’t ever there. 

He was just lying to himself, and to someone else. 

It had been months since Lotor saved them. Months of walking on thin ice and always having his guard up. He wasn’t entirely sure if he was more protective of his lion or Pidge at this point, but he digressed. 

Sometimes he thought that red was protective of her and green too. 

Lance found her on the observation deck, alone, staring up at a belt of stars, one that shined brightly amongst them. Allura had warned everyone that they’d have to leave soon, for the star was about to explode, but for now, it was a pretty sight to gaze at. 

So was Pidge. 

Sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. Looking up at the asteroids that were stars back on earth. Smiling fondly, her eyes shining in the light with her laptop at her side, ignored to stargaze instead. 

Lance wanted this picture of her ingrained into his mind forever. 

“Hey Pidge,” Lance called out to her. 

The younger paladin startled, jumping in place, her eyes looking back at him with the smile reaching them. 

“Hey Lance,” She greeted, shifting in her spot, but not moving from her place. 

“What are you doing here?” Lance asked as he came to sit beside her. The floor was cold and hard, but her presence was warm and inviting. 

“I thought I’d jot down some notes on this star, but...” Her voice trailed as she looked to her forgotten laptop. “I got distracted. It’s actually kind of pretty to look at.”

“Yeah, it is...” Lance mumbled, his eyes on her and only her. He didn’t even think about the star.

Pidge looked up again to the bright light, her skin glowing under it. Despite Lotor’s presence on the ship, she’d been very relaxed. This had come after finding her brother. Weight had been taken off of her shoulders, and while her father was still out there, finding her brother had been about fifty percent of her pain and misery taken away from her. 

He felt it. Just the way she was lax on the floor, smiling, looking up at the stars with fondness in her eyes proved these feelings correct. 

She was happy, and if she was happy, then he was happy. 

Honestly, he wasn’t sure what made him seek her out. He just felt a tug at his heart again, a sensation he knew of, but couldn’t explain. He’d felt it before, and while he could never understand what it meant, he knew it was for her. For Pidge. 

“Lance...” Her voice was soft.

He had been caught staring, and unlike any other time where he’d blush and look away, or quickly find something else to distract his mind from the situation at hand, he continued. He continued without saying anything, because she was still staring up at the asteroids, but her smile had fallen. He could feel the quickly rising embarrassment, as well as the heat in his cheeks. 

Something was different about this. Something about how they were sitting, watching, and waiting had his breathing slow and his heart stutter. 

“How long are we going to pretend we don’t see it?” Pidge asked suddenly, her eyes shifting to look to him without moving her head. Lance could see the blue iris looking at him from the side, the reflection of himself and his soul in her.

He had a feeling he knew what she was talking about, and yet he didn’t respond. He simply stayed quiet to let her continued, partly because he liked her voice, and partly because he feared he may be wrong. He didn’t want to jump out and assume something of a situation that was so far off from what it was. 

Judging by the feelings he felt on her end, however, he wasn’t wrong. 

“When are we going to stop pretending our soul marks aren’t there in plain sight?”

Ah, so he was right. 

He sensed a pain in her heart. More like anxiety and fear bubbling with worry. She feared his answer, and he could understand why. 

He was a flirt. Even when they were soulmates, he didn’t get his hopes up in fear that he was wrong, and instead flirted with other girls to mask his true feelings. 

She was under the impression that he didn’t care for her the way she cared for him, and it made his heart stutter. 

“I’ve known all along...” He responded softly.

Pidge looked away, back to the stars as he looked at their hands. They were so close to touching, and part of him wished to reach out and hold her small hand within his. 

“You’re my soulmate...” She mumbled, looking down at the notebook in her lap. “But you don’t... Care for me the way you do other girls.”

“If I could go back in time and change my behavior, I would...” Lance spoke up, making Pidge look up at him, almost as if she were pouting. “Because I didn’t think I had a shot with you, Pidge.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Did I have a chance?” He asked her, but before she could respond, he continued. “You’re this incredibly smart, talented girl, and I’m just... _Me_.”

“Lance-” She tried to stop him from his demoralizing words, but he continued on despite her. 

“I was afraid that our soul marks were wrong, because you never showed interest in me, and I figured that there was a reason. You deserve so much, Pidge. More than I can give you-“

Lance was cut off of his monologue as Pidge jumped against his chest, her arms wrapping behind his shoulders and her face hiding against his shoulder. 

Lance had always tried to take in every small touch and encounter with Pidge. All the small pats to her head or her hand against his shoulder on multiple occasions, but this was on a whole different level of intimacy he hadn’t experienced with her before. 

Her warmth. The smell of her hair or the feeling of her curls brushing under his chin. The sparks of electricity erupting everywhere she touched him as she settled against him, almost sitting in his lap. The small little puffs of air against his neck and the subtle shiver of her body as she hugged him close. 

“I-I didn’t know how...” She stuttered, her voice muffled by his jacket. “I’ve never had friends much less a crush, and then I’m supposed to have a soul mate who’s a part of my team? I didn’t know what to do or how to approach it... So I figured it was better if I didn’t.”

Lance’s hands settled high on her waist, avoiding miscommunications. She was so small and tiny against him, but he knew not to be fooled. Pidge could throw him over her shoulder if she so much desired. 

“But it was hard... Watching you flirt with all of these girls and Allura. I tried thinking that maybe I was wrong, and that I had the wrong person, but... My feelings never went away.”

Lance leaned back, coaxing her to sit up so they could look into each other’s eyes. He saw his reflection in her brassy eye, and his soul in the other. For Pidge, it was much the same way. She saw herself and her embodiment within him, and there was something electrifying at the realization. 

Also some embarrassment when she realized that they hadn’t ever been this close before. She could feel his breath fan against her lips. Their noses almost brushed together. Their cheeks flushed. 

“We’re a mess, aren’t we?” He asked with that infamous McClain smile and a chortle. Pidge’s frown turned into a small smile, ducking her head to hide a giggle, but it was noticed. 

“We’re horrible soul mates.” She concluded, shyly looking up at him. 

They were close. 

“We are,” He agreed, his hands squeezing at her sides. “You think Hunk is pissed at us for taking so long?”

“If he weren’t so wrapped up in Shay, I’d say yes, but...”

But _what?_ The words she had died on her tongue as she looked to his lips. His soft, smooth lips. She’d imagined kissing them plenty of times, but she had never had the luxury to blatantly stare at them without being caught. 

Again their position was brought to her attention, and her face flared at an unimaginably unhealthy heat at the sudden realization. 

“I know I’m gorgeous, Pidge,” Lance jokingly stated, his smile turning into a side long smirk. “But you can touch if you want. I’m kind of yours, you know...”

Lance felt a flash of embarrassment at his words the millisecond they left his lips. He wasn’t used to being so blunt with her; to other girls, sure, but never to Pidge.

Maybe that was how he needed to treat this situation though. Being subtle and coy never worked with her (Now he knew why), so maybe being blunt was the only way to go about this.

Even if what he said was true, that they were soul mates and she could do what she pleased, he didn’t want to take their relationship in this direction. He wanted it to be gentler. Softer. He wanted their relationship to be as meaningful as possible, not full of his cockiness. 

Their relationship. 

_Holy shit._

Their _relationship_. 

Pidge looked like she was debating crossing the final threshold into said relationship, but Lance did it before she could make up her mind. 

The blue paladin pressed his lips into hers quickly, but tenderly. He didn’t want to spook her or push her boundaries, but there was a residing sigh against his lips that told him that everything was fine. 

Indeed. Everything was fine. More than fine. 

Everything was incredible. 

The explosions of emotions. The sensation of worlds colliding and everything, including time, coming to a stop.

They were the only beings in experience right now. Problems didn’t exist. There wasn’t an intergalactic war happening. No one was asking anything of them. 

It was just them. Just them and a press of soft, warm lips against slightly chapped, but equally warm lips. The touch of hands on her hips and the back of his head, pulling on his hair while he squeezed her hips. 

A small moan. A gentle breath. 

They parted on a soft sigh, both of them ever so lightly shaking within each other’s arms. Bodies pressed tightly together and eyes opening slowly to look at one another. 

Everything falling right into place as their eyes shifted colors; Lance’s brassy eye taking on its former color while Pidge’s blue eye turned its precious golden hue. 

It was done. They’d found their soulmates, and this was only verified by the shift of their eyes and the racing of their hearts, the burning of their faces, and the second touch of lips to officially seal the deal between themselves. 


End file.
